motu_patlufandomcom-20200223-history
Police Station Main Tabela
'Police Station Main Tabela '''is a episode featured in season 8 of ''The Adventures of Motu Patlu. It was released on YouTube on Mar 8 2016 by Wowkidz. Synopsis The episode begins with John and his goons Number 1 and Number 2 thrown physically out of the Furfuri Nagar police station by Motu, Patlu, and Inspector Chingum. The 3 tell John that he must become a good citizen or they will lock him up the next time. John lies and says he will and a evil idea pops up in his mind. He realizes he can falsely sell the police station to someone and there will no longer be any police. Meanwhile while Chingum and his Havildars discuss how Jon would have been if he was a good citizen, John talks to a palwan dairy farmer of Changoo Farm. The farmer initially does not buy and says he is not a donkey in buying a police station. John lies and says it is his building and that he can vacate the residents in the police station. When John whistles out Chingum, Pheri Lal, and Hera Singh. He asks them if the police station is worth more than 10 lakh ₹ and they say yes. John then tells Chingum if he can leave the building whenever he wants to and Chingum answers yes thinking he is asked about something else. Then Jon makes a fool out of the farmer and rests his case. The farmer gives Jon a suitcase of 10 lakh ₹ and shoves him off. A few minutes later, herds of cows start entering the police station confusing the Havildars and they make a joke of Chingum arresting cows for criminals. The Changoo Dairy Farmer soon stomps in and demands Chingum to vacate, Chingum is dumbfounded and asks why he should leave and the farmer said the station is his now. He then sends his men to punch Chingum and Havildars out of the station and they scramble to Motu and Patlu for help. After drinking Chai from Chaiwala's stall and having a chat with Motu and Patlu. The two barge in the Police Station and tell the farmer to leave the police station, the farmer angrily resists and his men beat Motu and Patlu until they both have bruises. They come back injured and bloodied and realize the dairy men are very strong. So they ask Dr. Jhatka and Ghasitaram for help by heading to their lab. Dr. Jhatka offers them a solution of a device that will allow them to talk to the cattle, and Motu and Patlu agree to use this after a celebration. Later during midnight, Motu and Patlu dress up in a cow costume and sneak in the police station. Over they communicate to the cows that they should refuse to give milk because they are tied to a post and the cows agree to do this. The next morning when Changoo's men come to milk the cow, the cattle refuse and beat up the men badly resulting in them being injured. The main Changoo Dairy Farmer pulls up Motu Patlu's costume and finds out their vicious plan and his men then proceed to beat up Motu and Patlu. After seeing Motu and Patlu being beaten up, the cattle join Motu's side and beat up the men and halt the fight. Eventually both parties reach a consensus and the Changoo Dairy Farmer agrees to leave the Police Station after his money is compensated and John get badly punished, which happens to Jon and the episode is concluded. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Adventures of Motu Patlu